


Will You Be Mine?

by Melstiel4real



Series: AU Comics Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/pseuds/Melstiel4real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a businessman who is away on business for a month. Rob and Rich are comic book shop owners. They miss Matt terribly. He surprises them by showing up home a few days earlier than expected. And has an even bigger surprise for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Will You Be Mine?  
> Pairing: R2M  
> Rating: Explicit   
> A/N: AU-No Wives. AU. Also I suck at titles so I am sorry for that.   
> Summary: Matt is a businessman who is away on business for a month. Rob and Rich are comic book shop owners. They miss Matt terribly. He surprises them by showing up home a few days earlier than expected. And has an even bigger surprise for them.

Will You Be Mine?  
Pairing: R2M  
Rating: Explicit   
A/N: AU-No Wives. AU.   
Summary: Matt is a businessman who is away on business for a month. Rob and Rich are comic book shop owners. They miss Matt terribly. He surprises them by showing up home a few days earlier than expected. And has an even bigger surprise for them. 

 

Another night was winding down at AU Comics. Rob and Rich were cleaning up and closing shop. And bickering as usual. 

“Yeah but Rich you shoulda sold that guy the new issue of X-Men instead.”

“Robbie, that guy was a moron, I had to give him something good, but not too good. Ease him into it.”

“I would like to ease into something right about now.” Rob said as he winked.

“Easy tiger, everything so sexual with you lately.”

“Mattie is gone and it’s been three weeks since we did anything.”

“Blow jobs and fingering don’t count.” Rich teased with a smile. 

They tried not to have actual sex when Matt was gone. Somehow it felt as if they were cheating on him if they did. He would always tell them that they were being silly and to fuck all they wanted when he was gone. But it didn’t seem right to them if he wasn’t there. 

Rob sighed “I just miss our Superman.” They always joked about how Matt looked like Superman. Rob gave a cute little pout that Rich could hardly stand. He walked over to Rob and gave him a kiss filled with passion and desire. 

“Fuck, do you know how much I want you right now? To bend you over this counter and take you right here?”

Rob moaned. “Baby, please.”

Rich almost gave into him, but Rob’s phone rang. It was a video call from Matt. 

Rob was all flushed and panting but he answered anyway. “H-hey, Mattie!” he beamed. 

“Hi, babe!” Rich chimed.

“Hi, my loves!” Matt gleamed with a huge smile. “Did I interrupt something?” he teased. 

“Oh, uh-uhm no?” Rob stammered. 

“Robbie, honey, I have told you many times, it’s okay to give in when I am gone.”

“Our Robbie here has gotten very needy in your absence. I can’t even distract him with Batman and Robin. You know how much he loves Robin.”

“That sounds terrible. Robbie, just give in. You cannot do this every time I am gone.”

“Yes I can! I just don’t feel right without you.”

“You sure know how to make a guy feel special. I am not good enough, Mattie.”

“I-I…..That’s not what I mean, Richard.” Rob defended as tears welled up in his eyes. 

Sensing that Rob was about to cry Matt decided to chime in. He didn’t like seeing Rob or Rich cry and he wasn’t there to be able to comfort them. “Uh oh. He called you Richard. You have been a naughty boy.”

This made Rob giggle softly, though he tried to hide it. 

“Go on Robbie, you gonna teach Richard a lesson?” Matt was egging Rob on to get him to give into his desires. “Come on baby, you can do it, just give in this once. I will be here watching.”

Rich propped the phone up on the counter and grabbed Rob’s hand to drag him closer to him. Rob was still hanging his head and upset. He felt guilty for Matt not being there. Rich placed two fingers under Rob’s chin and picked up his head and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Mmmm just watching you two kiss. So fucking hot” Matt’s voice can be heard from the phone. He had unzipped his pants and taken out his cock and started to stroke it right away. He was already hard before because he had been thinking about Rob and Rich. Which is why he decided to call. 

Rob and Rich both moaned into their kiss in response. Rob now becoming more needy and clingy and tearing at Rich’s clothes. Rich returned the favor and soon there was a pile of clothes on the floor. Matt was fully undressed now too at his end. 

“Fuck. You guys are so beautiful.” Matt loved to just look at their bodies and admire them. Each inch of them a beautiful masterpiece. 

Rob and Rich resumed kissing and touching and groping. Soon Rich had Rob bent over the counter with two fingers inside him. 

“Ah fuck, Rich!” Rob belted out as Rich had hit his prostate. 

Matt’s moans and heaving breathing could be heard coming from the phone. He wasn’t gonna last much longer like this. The two weeks apart has been too long. His hand just wasn’t doing the trick anymore. “Fuck, not gonna last….hurry.”

Rich took his cue and pulled out his fingers. Usually he added a third finger to prep Rob but, he too, was getting impatient. But he knew Rob would be able to take it. “Gonna fuck you now Robbie.” And fuck was such a harsh word. They really made love most of the time, or whatever term you wanna give it. It was more emotionally driven. They did get physical at times too, but it went deeper for them. 

“Yes. Hurry. Please. Need You.” It almost came out as one hold word. Barely any pauses. Rob was lost in bliss and pleasure. 

Rich giggled and reached into the counter draw for the lube they kept there. The three of them have issues making it back home sometimes, so they keep it in the store. Rich popped open the tube and slicked up his cock. He lined up with Rob’s hole and placed the head of his cock at the entrance. Pushing ever slightly at the ring of muscle until Rob relaxed enough to push in. 

Rich gave a few slow and steady pushes, but before long Rob and Matt were begging him to go faster. And fuck was it a turn on that Matt was begging from a different country. The thrust and movements go more frantic and needy. It wasn’t gonna be much longer until all three of them came. Rich could tell they were all pretty close, sometimes it happened that way, their bodies would sync up to almost perfect. They would sometimes cum all at the same time. 

“Fuck, Robbie, Richie…..fuck...gonna….soon...fuck…..” Matt was coming undone it would only take two more of Rich’s thrusts to push him over the edge. Followed by Rich at hearing Matt come as he looked over to see his face as he did. Rob immediately after as he felt Rich cum inside him. 

Rich collapsed onto Rob’s back as he rode out his and Rob’s orgasms. Once they had caught their breath and come down from the high they both looked up and smiled at Matt who was collapsed on his motel bed and panting. He looked over into the phone and smiled. 

“Fuck, that was….” Matt trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence.  
“Fucking hot. Fucking amazing. Fucking so fucking good.” Rob finished for him. 

“All the god damned above.” Rich agreed. 

“Fucking filthy mouths you two have.” 

“Yeah yeah. We should take out fucking filthy mouths home to clean up. We have a shop to run ya know.” Rich teased. 

“Alright.” Matt replied, looking sad, about to cry. 

Rob could see it and he felt his heart sink as he tried to fight his own tears back. “Mattie, please don’t cry, sweetheart.”

“I, I just cannot stand being away from you. One or two days is hard enough. But I am here at least another three weeks. I just miss you guys. I want to be holding you right now. And kissing you. And...I…” real tears were starting to fall from his eyes and he had to stop himself from saying more before he completely came undone. 

“Oh, baby…” Rob was now crying himself. 

“My two softies. What am I gonna do with you two?” Rich lightly teased. “Come on you two let’s say goodbye, as hard as it is. We will speak tomorrow. It must be late for you, my love, what is it 7 hours ahead there? You need to rest. I love you, we love you. Go work hard so you can come home to us.”

“I know, it is pretty late. I love you both.” Matt through tears. 

“We cannot hang up on him while he is crying” Rob cried out. 

“Both of you think about how hot what just happened was and how we are gonna do it every day for the next three weeks until we can have the real thing.” 

They both paused for a moment and thought about it. They let it sink in and gave sly smirks. 

“That’s what I thought. Now let’s hang up so we can get out clothes on, clean up the counter and get home.” 

“Okay.” Rob said. “Bye Mattie, love you so much, baby” he said as he waved at the camera. 

“Bye Robbie, love you too. Love you Richie.”

“Love you, sweetheart. Talk to you tomorrow. Go knock em dead.”

They finally hung up and Rob and Rich cleaned themselves and the store up and headed home. 

********

A week later Matt was actually done with work. He wasn’t needed anymore and he could fly home the next day. He decided to not tell Rob and Rich so he could surprise them. Because he had also planned on another surprise for both of them for when he got home in two weeks. He would just have to do it early. 

Their video calls since the week prior hadn’t really turned into sex calls. They mostly talked about their days. Matt would complain about the big CEO’s being dicks, and the traditions of a new culture he couldn’t understand or how he would mess one up, or how his female coworker was trying to get in his pants. 

“Well that bitch isn’t getting you because you are ours.” Rich stated claiming his territory. 

Rob and Rich would talk about who came in the store. Rob would beam and discuss who he got to turn onto his favorite comics. Rich would looks at him with loving judgement, but also be really proud of his geeky life partner. Rich would talk about how they saw this movie about a sidekick superhero and how the main character looked exactly like Rob. Matt would just stare at them bickering and recalling their days with a huge smile and his heart would fill with joy. 

What they wouldn’t talk about is how Matt was gonna be home in 24 hours. It killed Matt not to say anything because Rob always looked so heartbroken each time they said goodbye. Rich could deal with the separation better, or at least hide it better, especially if it meant taking care of Rob or Matt. He was always thinking of others before himself. 

They would hang up after Rob spent ten minutes saying goodbye and telling matt how much he missed him. His beautiful, sensitive, loving Rob. He loved how sensitive and loving and caring he was. He let everything affect him personally, he didn’t know how not to care. Fuck how Matt wanted to be there to hold him right now. He couldn’t wait to hold both of his loves in his arms the next night. He couldn’t wait to see their faces when they saw him. Or how he would kiss them hello. 

 

********

The next night after closing up shop Rob and Rich headed home. They both couldn’t wait to get home and video call Matt. It had become their favorite part of the day the last weeks. Except when they got home, they got a huge surprise. 

“Robbie, is that music I hear from our house?”

“I dunno, are those flower petals?”

“Why are the lights on?”

They both looked at each other and a lightbulb went off in both their heads. “Matt!” both yelled at the same time as they ran to the door. The stopped when they saw a large note taped to the door. 

Hi my loves. Surprise! I came home early. Come in for a few more surprises. Xoxo Matt. 

Rich turned the knob to the door and opened it, they both walked in. The foyer was line with candles and all along the walls and stair case and really everywhere were pictures of the three of them. Memories from the last few years they had with each other. A path lined with candles showed them the way to the kitchen. Where there stood Matt in one of his nicest suits, or come to think of it, it looked like a brand new one. 

“Hi.” He said simply with a huge smile. 

Rob ran to him and kissed him and hugged him tightly. He looked up and smiled “i missed you.”

“Hey. Robbie stop hogging the reunion.” Rich pouted. 

Rob let go of Matt and Matt stretched out his arms for Rich. Rich flung himself into Matt’s arms and held on and kissed him. “Missed you.”

“I missed you guys too,” Matt replied softly as he reached out his hand for Rob. He dragged him into the hug and they all three held onto each other for a few minutes, relishing in the fact they were all together again. They only let go of each other when Rob mentioned the smell of food and went to go exploring. 

Rob and Rich didn’t realize that Matt had set the table and lit candles and poured wine. He had cooked their favorite meal, pot roast and mashed potatoes. 

“So domestic, babe.” Rich teased. 

Matt just stood there and smiled his ‘I know I am cute and you missed me’ smile.   
They ate dinner while Rob gushed about amazing it was and how Matt shouldn’t have done anything because they would have been happy with him and a bag of pretzels. Rich would try not tease because he actually loved the shit out of Matt even more for doing this, but he would. But he would also kiss Matt and tell him how much he loved him and how amazing it was that he did this because he didn’t have to. 

“I know I didn’t have to guys, it’s just I wanted to do something special, because I missed you guys. And, uhm..I dunno I wanted to surprise you?”

“We know, we love you so much for it. You did an amazing job. Just one thing. Why the photos?” Rich questioned. 

“Oh yeah those, well those are part of surprise number three.”

“Surprise three?” Rob chimed in. 

“Yeah surprise three is before surprise four and it begins with you two going upstairs while I clean up.” 

They both nodded in confused agreement and made their way out of the kitchen. Making their way along the candle lined path, that they now noticed gave way to LED lights. The lights lined the stairs and made a path to their bedroom. Along the path they stopped to admire the pictures Matt had hung. They were in order of the time they were taken. There wasn’t too many, they took a lot of pictures sure, but each picture marked a significant time in their relationship. 

The first one was when they had their first date as a trio, along the line was when they bought their first apartment. There was one from their first vacation. There was also one of just Rob and Rich and ones of them alone. From birthdays, anniversaries, when Rob and Rich opened their store. When Rob met the creator of his favorite comic book. When Rich met his favorite director. They made their way along the path and down the timeline of their lives the past few years. Rob and Rich notice that Matt isn’t in any but the trio pictures. They try not to be alarmed. 

They get to the bedroom and there is another note taped to the door. 

Go inside and get in bed. I will join you in a minute. Love you, Matt xoxo

Rob and Rich went inside and undressed and got into bed. The cuddled into each other and talked until they heard Matt’s footsteps coming up the stairs. He walked into the room, still in his button up shirt and suit pants. His sleeves were rolled up from doing the dishes and the way his hair was ruffled was such a site. “Hi,” he beamed as he came in. 

“Hey yourself.” Rob replied.   
“I’ll be there in a second, let me just grab something. Close your eyes, you two. I have a surprise for you.” 

They both closed their eyes after a bit of teasing argument and Matt turned around to grab something out of his suitcase. After he climbed onto the bed so his was straddled over both their laps. He grabbed one of each of their hands and placed their hands on the object. “Open your eyes.”

They both opened their eyes and looked at the item placed in front of them. It was a picture frame. Just and empty picture frame. Both of them men were very confused. Matt could see the confusion, but went on to explain before they could ask. 

“You may have noticed the pictures were lacking any of myself. That’s because this night was about the two of you. And me needing to make this night special for the two of you, because I need something from you guys. The pictures that lined the halls of our house are memories. Amazing memories from amazing times in our lives together. We had many firsts, many milestones, many happy memories. In the course of the past few years I have learned so much from the both of you. Robbie, I have learned how to love each day like it’s my last, because you never know when it may end. And I have learned to love harder and be more sensitive. I have learned to laugh more because of you. Richie, you have taught me that no matter what someone may show you on the outside, no matter how tough a person may seem, there is someone waiting underneath who is one of the kindest, most amazing and thoughtful souls.”

They both looked stunned and in love and like they were going to cry at any moment. They also didn’t know what to say. 

“I know you are probably overwhelmed and I am talking a lot, but I promise all I ask from you in return is a yes or a no. But let me just say what I need to first.”

Rob and Rich both knew what was happening and neither could believe it. But both nodded. 

“You two are the best damned thing that ever happened to me and I love both of you so damned much. I cannot imagine my life without you. I am a better person because of you both. You make me want to be better. I cannot be who I am now without the both of you. If I only had one of you I wouldn’t be the same person, because it took both of you to make me this person. I am truly party Rob and part Rich. Because everything you teach me I keep inside me. I take it and make it a part of me. And I am hoping that we can continue to make memories and continue to teach each other everything we know and grow as individuals and partners. And I am hoping we can one day fill this frame with a picture that looks similar to this,” Matt pulls out a photo shop picture of their heads on three guys in tuxedos. “And we can continue on as husbands. Will the both of you marry me,” he ask as he then pulls out a black box and opens it to reveal two silver rings nestled inside. 

Rob answered right away “Yes! Yes! A million times yes!”

Rich answered right after “Yes! Oh God, Mattie, Yes!”

Matt smiled and started to cry and leaned in to kiss both of his fiancees. He then grabbed each of their hands and slipped the rings on their fingers. They were all crying and kissing each other and then they held onto each other as they smiled and laughed and talked. Until they all fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
